When you're gone
by HyuugaAngels
Summary: Sasuke is thinking about Itachi, They end up togheter after all Rated M for death.


Its sad, I freaking cried while i wrote the end...but i guess its still good...well enjoy it xP another ItaSasu..a oneshot tough

* * *

When you're gone...

_I always needed time on my own _

_I never thought _

_I'd need you there when I cried _

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone _

_And the bed where you lie Is made up on your side _

I always visited that house after Itachi left, All i really did was lie on mom and dads bed thinking how it was when i was sick back then.

Itachi used to hold me and i'd sleep next to him, For some reason i always cry when I think about it, always after i've been there...I make the other side of the bed

perfect for him to lie there.

_When you walk away _

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now? _

I tensen up as i hear somebody in the house, my eyes widen as i see the back of my brother.

I say nothing, just let the tears slide down my face, what could i do? ..

_When you're gone _

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

I just can't help it i turn my gaze to the floor and tears streams down my face,

why do i need you? My heart stings.

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too _

I remeber hos much i used to smile, Even tough i cry right now i can't help to smile beacuse he's here now.

_When you're gone _

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day _

"Aniki...could you say it again...before you leave?" I ask weakly knowing he won't even say it even tough i pray...

_And make it okay I miss you _

_I've never felt this way before _

_Everything that I do Reminds me of you _

_And the clothes you left They lie on the floor _

_And they smell just like you _

_I love the things that you do _

A few months later

As usually i sit at the Uchiha mansion staring out at the sky, and i glance into his room i see some old clothes and my eyes starts to sting from tears as always...

I jump down into his room and smells the clothes quietly holding them to my heart. They smell...like him.

_When you walk away _

_I count the steps that you take _

_Do you see how much I need you right now? _

Once again i get to see him as i do anything his picture flashes my mind and i start sobbing once again,

i can't do this anymore wihtout him...

_When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you _

I scream this time, I ask god why he made this happen, why did he make my brother leave me?

Why? I don't care what i said back then, its now that matters.

_When you're gone The face I came to know is missing too _

Tears slide down my face and i can't even try to smile.

Not without him around me...it never works.

_When you're gone The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it ok I miss you _

Timeskip

As I stare at his almost lifeless body my heart is digging needles into itself,

The only word he says as he lies there is what makes me hurt.

"You've gotten stronger...as i expected..Little brother" Not the foolish appreantly, Just me...

Tears slides down my face and i fall down onto my knees

"I'm sorry..." Is all i say.

_We were made for each other _

_Out here forever I know we were _

_Yeah, yeah _

"I will never h-hate you, I don't do that.." I choke on my own cries and Itachi emotionlessly looks back at me and throw myself at him and buries my head in his chest.

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know _

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul _

_I can hardly breathe _

_I need to feel you here with me Yeah _

As i lie there on top of him i kiss him and takes the sword from the ground.

I close my eyes and kisses him deeper.

"I love you...and its my sin" I whisper and kisses him at the same time I push the sword in my back making it go through us both down to the ground.

_When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you _

_When you're gone The face I came to know is missing too _

_When you're gone The words I need to hear will always get me through the day _

_And make it ok I miss you_

"I don't think t-thats a s-sin" he says and kisses me back until our hearts stop beating.

Togheter. They stop beating togheter...

_And make it ok ..._

_**Owari...**_

* * *

That's it...i told you it was sad... 


End file.
